


Double Date Disaster

by Captain_Giggles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, grown men acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Giggles/pseuds/Captain_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wasn’t sure why he agreed to this double date. It had ‘Disaster’ written all over it from the very moment Felicity had proposed the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for either of these fandoms. Be gentle.  
> Not Beta'd. Just a quick, crack-ish fic that popped into my head.  
> I don't know how to pun. Sorry, Snart.

“Oliver. Please stop.”

Barry wasn’t sure why he agreed to this double date. It had ‘Disaster’ written all over it from the very moment Felicity had proposed the idea. He had tried to politely decline, the memory of the last time Oliver and Len were in the same room still too fresh in his mind, but Felicity swore Ollie would be on his best behavior. Not that ‘best behavior’ counted for much when dealing with the billionaire vigilante. He really should have known better.

Oliver paused mid-bite and raised a questioning brow at the speedster. The group of four were seated at a mostly private table in one of Central City’s fanciest restaurants, sharing what was supposed to be a pleasant meal. While Barry had expected some pointed, somewhat hostile, banter between Len and Oliver, he hadn’t accounted for the hand the Green Arrow kept suspiciously out of sight.

Barry was glad he had managed to convince (note: bribe with promises of copious amounts of fantastic, vibrating sex) Len to leave the cold gun at home.

“Barry?” Felicity asked, eyes darting between her date and her best friend. She thought Oliver was behaving remarkably well, all things considered. Nothing at all like, well, _last time_.

Len only narrowed his eyes as the exchange played out.

“Don’t give me that look, Ollie. I know you have a crossbow on that arm and I’d really appreciate it if you would stop aiming it at my boyfriend.”

“What?!” Felicity dragged Oliver’s arm partially out from under the table, revealing the loaded device attached to the man’s wrist. “Oliver!” She landed a slap on his shoulder. “I can’t believe you. You said you’d behave!”

“I am.” Oliver and Len locked equally cold, calculating glares. He continued with threatening smugness, “I haven’t shot him. _Yet_.”

Barry thanked his fast reflexes as he smacked his hand over Len’s, forcing him to lower the steak knife. He and Felicity shared a pained glance over the table. It would only get worse from here.

“Well then,” Leonard stood and began to round the table, “if you’ll excuse me a moment, I need to freshen up.” Len cocked his head, Captain Cold Smirk™ firmly in place. Barry was more than familiar enough with the persona to recognize the slight gleam in his frosty eyes that screamed trouble. With sudden clarity, Barry recalled a scene in a movie they’d watched the previous week. Michael Corleone had hidden a gun in the toilet of a restaurant, where he had excused himself before coming back out shooting. 

_No. Len hadn’t…_

“All this talk of _arrows_ has given me a... _chill_.” 

With a speed honed by a relationship with the Flash, Len snagged some ice off a passing tray and dumped it down the back of Oliver’s suit.

Barry promptly wished Len _had_ stashed the cold gun.

The speedster and Felicity jumped to restrain their respective dates before the men could lunge for each other. Attempting to wrangle the criminal and vigilante out of the restaurant with minimum casualties and property damage, they couldn’t help but think that at least things had gone better than last time.


End file.
